When The Tables Turn
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: Everything in Mystic Falls is a mess. Klaus has gone, but he's left Stefan in his wake to 'keep an eye' out. Damon is trying to be the good brother for once...but this can only end in heartbreak. The only question is whose heart?
1. Sweet Dreams, Elena

The last thing Elena had ever expected was for Damon Salvatore to be tucking her into bed. And yet...here he was. He pulled back the quilt as she stood awkwardly in the doorway, robed in one of his shirts. She couldn't go home tonight. It wasn't a case that she didn't want to, she physically had been forbidden to leave Damons sight until she'd recovered from the blood loss she had suffered that night. The blood loss, Damon was worried about. Elena herself was more worried about the love loss between herself and Stefan.

"Here," Damon said, as he pulled back the last sheet. Elena smiled her thanks and climbed between the crisp white sheets, pulling the red velvet quilt up to her chin. It was Damons bed. It smelt like him and that was comforting. A year ago, if she'd said that, she'd have been sent packing to the psychiatric ward, she was sure.

Damon was looking down at her and she squeezed her eyes closed. After a few seconds, she felt the bed dip and his large hand stroke her hair tenderly. One cold tear leaked out from the corner of her eye and slid down to the pillow. More quickly followed.

"How did everything get so messed up?" She asked, quietly, not opening her eyes.

"I asked myself last time this happened," Damon replied, heavily, "Last time he went off the rail, except last time..."

He stopped and Elena opened her eyes to find him staring down at the floor. His eyes were so empty and yet so sad that she sat up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Damon...?"

"Last time I didn't have anyone to lean on" He finished, quietly. Elena could only guess how much it cost him to say that and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Elena" Damon said, softly, into her hair and she closed her eyes again, sobs once again rocking her body. His arms closed around her, strong and secure, and she felt herself relax into him. How could she ever have thought him evil? He was really just...just a man. She could see it now, see it when he rushed to her side to help her, see it when he carried her from the hospital all the way home, feel it when her forehead became damp from his own tears.

He held her for a long time until her body became limp and heavy and then he knew she was asleep. As gently as he possibly could, he lay her down and watched her. The way her eyelashes curved down to touch the very top of her cheekbones, the way her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, distressed even in sleep. She looked much older than her eighteen years and she was much more mature than most girls her age, except from Bonnie and Caroline, maybe.

"Sweet dreams, Elena" He mumbled.

Damon Salvatore no longer compared Elena to Katherine, who had once been the reason he had wanted her so much. She was nothing like the girl he had once been so infatuated with. Katherine was manipulative and sadistic, whereas Elena was...not. Elena was levelheaded when Katherine was hotheaded, Elena was sweet when Katherine was sexy, Elena was kind when Katherine was cruel.

It was ironic, really, Damon thought. He'd been straight-cut when he'd been in love with Katherine, a good boy. Well, mainly. Opposites really do attract, he thought, and stood up to leave. Elena's hand closed around his wrist and she mumbled something about, 'don't leave me'. He didn't. Watching her sleep now, in his bed, warmed him inside. There was nothing sexual about the feeling, quite the opposite actually. Inside of him, there was an intense feeling to murder Stefan for what he had done to her. He wanted to protect Elena with every fiber of his being while, at the same time, knowing that she didn't want to be protected. She obviously needed it, if today was anything to go by.

Guilt burned like fire inside of him as he thought about how he had left her. He'd thrown her to the dogs, as some might put it. Completely abandoned her when he should have known she would need him. So what if she didn't want him chomping on the locals. Surely, no one really _wanted_ that. He made a promise to himself, and knew he'd regret it later, to limit his feeding on humans to either only people from the towns further afield than mystic falls, or to only take a little from each person and immediately compel them afterwards.

Elena let out a fluttering breath that made her eyelashes quiver and her lips pucker and Damon watched her ernestly. Each one of her features was etched impeccably onto his memory.

"Brother," A voice came from the doorway and he looked up to see Stefan leaning in the doorway, his face half in shadow.

"Stefan," Damon replied, dryly, "Don't you have a teenage girl to terrorize and...uh...rip? Or a pair of teenage girls?"

Stefan chuckled darkly, "Maybe later," He replied, his eyes on Elena.

"You know she loved you." Stefans expression didn't change, "You didn't deserve her"

"And I suppose you think you do?"

Now it was Damons turn to chuckle as he shook his head slowly.

"Oh, no, I deserve her probably less than you do. Only a little less, mind"

"So now you're the martyr?" Stefan observed, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, that was always you're role, remember little brother?"

"Don't patronize me, Damon" Stefan said, his voice low. Damon looked up to see the veins beneath Stefans eyes standing out, his eyes turning. They stared at each other for a long time and, finally, Damon felt himself losing the battle of wills and looked down. When he glanced up again, Stefan was smirking.

"What has Klaus done to you?" Damon asked, his voice laced with disgust, as he stood up. Elena's hand slid, limp, out of his. "What happened to Saint Stefan? Where is he, huh? The guy that Elena fell in love with?"

"He's gone" Stefan said, as Damon reached him and squared up to him.

"He's in there somewhere,because if he wasn't, I couldn't get away with this" He shoved Stefan back a few paces and the veins stood out once again, Stefan flashed his teeth in warning. "Huh? C'mon, Stefan, where are you?" Damon pushed Stefan again.

Searing pain shot through his shoulder as he felt Stefans incredible weight shove his collar bone with both hands. He flew over the bed and into the dresser on the other wall.

"Damon?" Elena was awake and when he looked at the door, Stefan had disappeared.


	2. Back to School

_Dear Diary... _Elena began.

_This time last year, I was writing in my diary about how things were going to be different. About how I was going to smile, pretend like I was OK and say, "I'm fine, thanks for asking"...well, not much has changed. I'm going to have to do exactly the same this year. And it still won't be true. Why do I get the feeling like it's never going to be true, ever again?  
><em>_I met Stefan a year ago today.  
>I remember it like it was yesterday...is that cliche? I met him as I was coming out of the mens bathroom after scolding Jeremy for being stoned. Well, thats one good thing that's changed. Jeremy doesn't get high anymore, now he just see's dead people.<br>I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday. Damon says he's with Katherine and that she won't hurt him and the odd thing is, I believe him. Katherine might be my rival, but Klaus is our mutual enemy and I believe that while he still needs to be dealt with, all of our previous...differences will be put to rest. Stefans in town. He's not good.  
>He doesn't know who I am. I think he just sees me as a giant, walking blood bank. He's completely forgotten his feelings for me, or at least, that's how it seems. Bonnie phoned me last night, she told me that Matt died yesterday. Apparently he had the bright idea of plunging himself into the pool while attached too a weight. I knew he was brave, I never thought he was dumb. I've been neglecting him, I know. I'm going to walk into school today with my head held high and go straight to him.<br>I wonder if Stefan will be in school...god, I hope not.  
>Life is going on, obviously. And for everyone sake, mine, Damon's, Jeremy's, Bonnie's, Caroline's, Matt's, Tyler's, Alaric's...I have to, as well. We all do.<em>

* * *

><p>"Get in," Damon said, nodding to the passenger seat of his car. Elena smiled and climbed in. Damon looked at her over his sunglasses and nodded, approvingly. Elena had sun-dressed up. She didn't feel the way she looked, which was bright and cheery, in her yellow dress. Actually, she felt rather cold. She was shivering when Damon picked up his jacket from the back seat and handed it too her. She wore a scarf tied around her neck, to hide the marks.<p>

"Remember when you were driving Caroline to school?" Damon pretended to cringe and Elena found that it was still possible for her to laugh.

"Please,do not remind me" He said, pulling out of the garage.

Elena smiled slightly to herself and slid down in the seat, closing her eyes. After a slight pause, she asked, "Hows your shoulder?"

"Hm? Oh...fine" Damon said, working it in circles to prove it, "I heal pretty fast" He flashed her a smile behind his wrap-around ray bans and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I got it, Edward"

"Elena," Damon said, patiently, "I do not sparkle".

She walked through the doors into the school and, for a moment, she was just a teenager again. The atmosphere was one of bustling and excited people getting to see their friends again after a long, dry summer. The bell went not long after Elena stepped through the doors and she headed for form. Caroline and Bonnie were already there.

"Apparently," Caroline said, "We've got Alaric this year"

"Awesome" Elena responded without enthusiasm, as the history teacher walked into the room. He looked...old. Like, really old. His hair was greying and there was dark marks beneath his eyes, along with a few wrinkles. He rubbed a hand over his forehead as he sorted through somethings on his desk and then glanced up at the class. He cleared his throat.

"Morning" He said, gruffly. He looked at Elena, Caroline and Bonnie and nodded. They each gave him a slight smile. "I hope you all had a good summer...or at least, a decent one"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the class and Alaric said they could have the rest of form to do what they chose. Several students pulled out their phones, others turned in their seats to talk. Alaric sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.

"Guys," Elena said to Caroline and Bonnie, "I'm gonna..." She indicated Alaric, leaving the comment open and they both nodded. She stood up and walked to the front of the class. Alaric only looked up when she spoke. "Hey".

"Hm? Oh, Elena. Hi, how are you?"

"Oh, good. I hope you don't mind, I stayed over at Damons last night" Alarics eyebrows raised.

"Damons?"

"Well...yeah..." Elena said, lamely. "Stefan...well...I got attacked yesterday" She lowered her voice and indicated the scarf. Alaric gestured for her to move closer and gently pushed the scarf away from her closed his eyes briefly when he saw her wound.

"Holy crap, Elena, and you didn't think to call me?"

"Well, no..sorry. I will next time" She said, as she adjusted the scarf. "So, uh, how are you?"

"Holding up, thanks" He said, running dark, weather beaten hands over his face. A few months ago, he'd had the unbeaten hands of a history teacher. Now, he had the hands of a vampire hunter. And the attitude of one, too. "Elena, listen, I know you trust Damon and whatever, but he's not Stef-"

"Please don't say he's not Stefan, Alaric" Elena said, closing her eyes briefly. A few girls from a nearby table looked up and Elena quickly corrected herself. "I mean...Mr Saltzman. I'm perfectly aware of that fact. Right now, I don't need him to be Stefan, I need him to be Damon"

"I think you need him to be the Damon you see inside of him, not the one he shows to the rest of the world" Alaric replied, cynically, as the bell for first period rang through the halls. "Have a good day, Elena"


	3. An Awkward first day

First, second and third period passed without anything out of the ordinary occurring. There were no deaths, no fights, no blood. There were, however, rumours of a new girl going around. Elena caught her name in a few stray whispers more than once.

"Who's Harley?" Caroline whispered to her, leaning over to Elena halfway through their English lesson. Elena could only shrug. The bell rang for fourth period and, on her way to Mythology, a new subject, Elena found herself pining for the final bell of the day, when she could get back to trying to somehow fix her trainwreck of a life. When they arrived at their class, however, the teacher was no where to be found. They all took their seats and Elena sat between Caroline and Bonnie. She pulled out her notepad and began to doodle, aimlessly. Bonnie and Caroline began to talk.

"Hows Tyler?" Bonnie asked and Elena looked at their friend.

"He's OK, I guess," Caroline replied with a slight shrug, "Well, he says he's awesome but I dont know. I mean...he's like...halfy-halfy now. I remember when I first got turned, I killed a guy, I didn't want him going through that so I convinced him to take the day off"

"Doesn't look like he listened to you..." Bonnie trailed off, her gaze fixed on the door. Carolines head snapped around to see Tyler swaggering in through the doorway, a grin fixed on his face, his bckpack thrown casually over his shoulder. He spotted them and wondered over, dropping a kiss on Carolines forehead.

"Hey, Car" He said, plonking himself down in the seat beside her.

"Tyler..what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, glancing quickly around as though the teenagers were going to drop dead at the meer sight of him.

"It's school, Car" Tyler replied, looking confused by her question.

"No, I meant with...with your condition"

"You mean the hybrid-ism?" Tyler smirked. "I've got it under control and I feel great" He grinned again, baring teeth.

"I'm sure you do, until..." She glanced around, "Until Natalie gets a papercut, or Nathan bangs his head in football. Tyler, you can't fight the urges, not this early" She said, ernestly.

"Chill, Caroline. I'm fine"Tyler said, stubbornly turning to the front as a figure enterred. It was covered from head to toe in a long, hooded black coat which was dripping wet. Obviously it was raining outside.

"Sorry I'm late, class" A female voice said, as the figure dropped some folders onto her desk. She pulled down the hood of the coat and flicking out her hair. There was a beat of silence in the room and the teacher looked around the class. She was stunning. And not in the fashion model, size 0 way. In the Greek goddess sculpture way. She had high, elegant cheekbones and large, blue eyes. She was smiling at them, warmly, and a dimple had appeared in her right cheek. Her hair was long and blonde without a kink in sight.

"I'm Miss Juliet Hartley-"

"You're Harley!" Caroline called out, pointing at her. Miss Hartley looked slightly taken aback and raised one, impeccable eyebrow.

"It's Hartley, Miss...?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes" She supplied, smiling. Miss Hartley surveyed her and nodded, though she didn't smile back. Not even a little bit.

"You," She pointed at Elena. "Go"

"Elena Gilbert, Miss Hartley" She said, quietly.

"Ah, Elena. I've heard quite a bit about you," Both eyebrows were up this time and the woman surveyed Elena for along time before Bonnie cleared her throat, clearly sensing Elenas discomfort and the woman moved onto her.

"Bonnie, I'm Bonnie Bennett"

This went on for a long while, with Miss Hartley requesting the names of each of the students. She told them nothing more of herself, unlike other new teachers they generally had. She set them a task and then sat behind her desk, her hands folded on the top, her legs crossed. She stared out at them, her beautiful features remaining expressionless throughout the lesson. More than once, when Elena glanced up, she saw the womans eyes on either her, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler.

Halfway through the lesson, the door opened. Elena ignored it until a voice she recognized spoke. A voice with a British accent.

"Miss Hartley, is it? I'm Rebekah, I'll be joining this class"

Elena looked up and, sure enough, there she stood. She was about the same size as Hartley, who was off a slighter build, and she was looking down at the woman with a look of authority. She was looking at Miss Hartley as if she expected her to personally show her to her seat. When Miss Hartley did no more than nod, gesture to a spare seat and sit back down, Rebekah looked at her with an expression of cold fury. _If looks could kill..._Elena said, glancing at her friend. Caroline had tensed in her seat but Tyler and Bonnie were oblivious to Rebekah's presence until she walked between Elena and Bonnie's desks.

"Elena," She said, coldly, as she took up the seat behind her. Elena tensed up, like Caroline, and refused to turn around for the remainder of the lesson.


End file.
